Infiltrado
by Depredador
Summary: La academia Youkai está apunto de recibir a un nuevo estudiante, uno muy particular y con una misión especíal... - Un fic con un concepto un tanto diferente.
1. Prólogo

**Aviso.- No soy poseedor de los derechos respectivos del anime/manga Rosario + Vampire y no pretendo lucrar con el contenido de este escrito de ninguna forma, lo hago únicamente con el propósito de entretenimiento.**

Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fic en esta página, es una idea que he tenido en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y ahora la pongo en acción.

El tiempo se sitúa al inicio de la segunda temporada del anime.

Bueno, sin más que decir, continúo.

-- Prólogo --

-Área 51, Nevada-

Era una calurosa mañana en el hangar 51, el sol salía a lo lejos mientras un helicóptero UH-60 Black Hawk se acercaba con velocidad a aquel lugar, dentro, los pilotos se comunicaban por medio de radio con la base, pidiendo permiso para aterrizar en el helipuerto

Dentro de la aeronave, en la bodega de pasajeros se encuentra sentado y dormido un muchacho de unos 17 años aproximadamente, alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro y corto y ojos cafés, vestido con camisola, pantalón y botas militares de camuflaje desértico, en la camisola se podía ver el apellido "Ramírez".

Los pilotos obtuvieron el permiso para aterrizar y comenzaron el descenso, el copiloto volteo a la bodega de pasajeros y vio al muchacho dormido, golpeo ligeramente la parte trasera de su asiento y el muchacho abrió los ojos.

"Muy bien Alex, ya llegamos, prepárate para bajar" – dijo el copiloto y luego volvió a voltear su atención a los controles.

El muchacho desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, se levantó, tomó su mochila al hombro y se acercó a la puerta lateral del helicóptero y la abrió; al aterrizar el helicóptero en la plataforma, bajó y se despidió de los pilotos mientras caminaba en dirección a unos soldados que lo esperaban afuera de una de las entradas a la base, uno de ellos portaba un parche en el hombro derecho que indicaba el rango de sargento, el muchacho se detuvo y saludó a aquel hombre.

"Descanse Ramírez, soy el Sargento Keller, bienvenido al Hangar 51, sígame por favor" – era un hombre alto, aparentaba unos 44 años, se podían ver algunas cicatrices en su rostro, vestía al igual que Alex excepto por una gorra militar que llevaba puesta.

Los tres caminaron hasta la entrada de la base, fuertemente custodiada y vigilada, llegaron hasta un pasillo subterráneo el cual conducía a una puerta blindada y de apariencia pesada, la cual se abrió luego de que Keller se identificara con un reconocimiento ocular y deslizara una tarjeta de ID en una terminal al lado de la puerta, finalmente llegaron hasta una especie de sala de conferencias donde había una larga mesa rodeada de sillas ejecutivas y una gran pantalla en la pared al fondo de la sala donde se mostraba el logo de la CIA, y al frente de esta había una silla con un misterioso hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros sentado y con sus dedos cruzados.

"Los he estado esperando caballeros" – dijo aquél misterio hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y Alex y los demás se acercaron a él.

"Le presento al agente Smith, es un agente de alto rango de la CIA además de ser quien encabeza la operación en la que esperamos sea parte Ramírez" – Keller le dijo a Alex mientras el muchacho estrechaba su mano con la del agente.

"Un placer Ramírez, es un gusto al fin conocerlo, su reputación le precede" - dijo Smith con una ligera sonrisa; "Lo mismo digo agente, no solo conozco su trabajo en la CIA, sino también sus días en el Servicio Secreto, Operaciones Encubiertas, Operaciones Oscuras (Black Ops) y Fuerzas Especiales, es toda una leyenda viviente" – comentó Alex.

Smith rió y agradeció el reconocimiento – "Vaya, los rumores son ciertos, es bueno, la mayoría de esa información es clasificada, en fin, basta de formalidades, siéntense caballeros y vayamos al punto" – dijo Smith en un tono de seriedad para luego sentarse al igual que Keller y Alex.

"Ésta es la situación, desde hace unos meses, hemos recibido varios reportes de nuestros elementos encubiertos en Japón, de distintos avistamientos de seres de extraña apariencia, se han presentado en diferentes locaciones de las ciudades principales de Japón, pero principalmente cerca un túnel escondido en una de estas ciudades, aparentemente, cada determinado tiempo, un autobús escolar pasa por ahí, lo extraño de esto es que simplemente desaparece sin dejar rastro, esto fue hasta cierto punto normal hasta que enviamos a varios elementos a investigar, pero jamás volvieron" – Alex escuchaba con atención y curiosidad el diálogo del agente mientras que en la pantalla se mostraban fotografía del autobús y del lugar donde se encuentra el túnel.

"Entonces supongo que ahí es donde entro yo" – dijo Alex mientras se reclinaba en su cómoda silla hacia atrás y con las manos cruzadas en su cabeza, "Sólo si acepta, es su decisión" – terminó Smith.

Alex lo pensó por unos momentos, no tenía nada que perder, sus padres ya no vivían y no había familia que fuera a extrañarlo, además confiaba en sus habilidades, a su corta edad ya había realizado misiones sumamente peligrosas, suicidas, y salido avante, esto sería como un paseo por el parque para un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales y Black Ops como él, además de tener su "arma secreta" como reserva.

"Acepto" – declaró el joven soldado, determinado y listo para su nueva misión; "Pues que así sea, confiamos en usted para esta asignación, además, si se encuentra en problemas puede usar esa 'habilidad especial' que posee" – dijo Smith.

Así Alex y el sargento Keller se levantaron y se dispusieron a partir; "Muy bien Ramírez, prepárese, saldrá mañana a las 22 horas a Japón aerotransportado en una aeronave civil de encubierto y caerá en paracaídas a un sitio cercano al túnel y procederá, envíenos un informe cuando llegue y de forma constante para mantenernos al tanto, ¿está claro?"

"¡Sí señor!" – exclamó Alex con firmeza, estaba listo. Pero por desgracia, en todos sus años en el ejército, jamás había enfrentado una situación como la que estaba por venir…

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, espero sea de su agrado esta intro y que se den una idea de que esta historia será muy diferente a las demás obras relacionadas a este anime.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas y comentarios.

Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Desembarco

Hola!

Aquí Depredador.

Espero que les haya agradado el prólogo, sé que es algo un tanto diferente a lo acostumbrado, más bien pareció la introducción a un relato militar, y de hecho en parte lo será, pues veremos la historia desde un punto de vista distinto, ya verán cómo se desarrollan las cosas más adelante.

Ahora, el capítulo 1.

/////// ///////

**-- Capítulo 2: Desembarco –**

- Cielos de Japón, 8:00 a.m. –

Era una bella mañana en Japón, el día era Lunes y la mayoría de la población estaba despierta y lista para comenzar sus actividades normales, algunos para ir al trabajo y otros a la escuela, mientras tanto, en los cielos se encuentra un enorme avión de pasajeros Boeing 747 de Japan Airlines, dentro, en el área de 1° clase, se encuentra Alex disfrazado de civil, vistiendo un traje negro y lentes oscuros, quien disfruta de la atención y servicios que ofrece la aerolínea a sus distinguidos clientes, una vez que termina de beber un vaso con agua, levanta su manga y revisa su reloj, luego voltea su atención a las bocinas que se encuentran arriba de él.

"_Queridos pasajeros les habla el capitán, comenzaremos el descenso al aeropuerto internacional en 20 minutos, por favor abrochen sus cinturones y permanezcan sentados hasta nuevo aviso"_

En ese momento Alex se levanta de su asiento y comienza a dirigirse a las escaleras para poder llegar al compartimiento de carga y equipaje, pero su camino es interrumpido por una sobre cargo justo antes de llegar al área de clase turista.

"Señor, lo siento pero debe permanecer sentado hasta que concluyamos el descenso"

Alex se detuvo por un momento para pensar en una escusa, y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió…

Volteó hacia la sobre cargo con una cara de dolor y desesperación mientras se apretaba el estómago con las manos – "Señorita, ¡se nota que usted no comprende cuando alguien que padece de colon irritable tiene una emergencia!, ¿¡acaso quiere que me dé una peritonitis!?", exclamó alarmado Alex.

La sobrecargo se llevó las manos a la boca con una expresión de pena, sorpresa y angustia – "Oh cielos, lo siento señor, ¡en verdad no lo sabía, discúlpeme!"

Alex continuaba con su pequeña actuación – "¡Está bien, está bien la disculpo, pero puede por favor dejarme ir, aun tengo una emergencia que atender!"

"¡Si si si, vaya, vaya, no hay problema!"

Alex continuó actuando mientras corría hasta alejarse de la vista de la azafata hasta que finalmente llegó al compartimiento de carga, al darse cuenta de que estaba cerrado sacó de su bolsillo un artefacto muy extraño, era un pequeño cilindro del tamaño de un bolígrafo, lo acercó a la cerradura y activó un pequeño botón el cual hizo que del cilindro salieran pequeñas extensiones metálicas de diversas formas y tamaños, los introdujo en la cerradura y automáticamente comenzaron a abrirla, era una especie de ganzúa automatizada.

"Gracias CIA" – dijo Alex en un tono aliviado mientras abría la puerta, luego entró y volvió a cerrarla.

Ya dentro de la bodega Alex caminó entre grandes contenedores, cajas y equipaje hasta donde se encontraba un contenedor de forma cuadrada de color acero, con una cortina metálica al frente y un panel de comando al lado de esta, Alex se aproximó un poco al panel y oprimió un botón, el panel se abrió mostrando una media esfera incrustada metálica con una línea roja que la atravesaba de lado a lado, la cual despidió un rayo rojo directo al ojo derecho de Alex, un sonido de '_beep' _ se escuchó y la cortina metálica se abrió, dentro del contenedor se mostraba un arsenal y equipo militar, rápidamente Alex comenzó a quitarse el traje mostrando que debajo de este llevaba puesto una camisola y pantalones militares de camuflaje urbano al igual que botas negras, del contenedor sacó el resto de su equipo y se lo colocó, rodilleras, musleras, coderas, guantes, cinturón y chaleco táctico negros, sobre la muslera derecha se ajustó un porta pistola en el cual colocó una Desert Eagle al igual que sus aditamentos, en la izquierda se ajustó un arnés con varios bolsillos llenos de cargadores y otros artefactos, en la bota derecha se ajustó un cuchillo Bowie con su respectiva funda, el chaleco también estaba cargado con cargadores, municiones y otras cosas al igual que en el cinturón, y detrás de este colocó una escopeta recortada, posteriormente sacó un rifle de combate XM8 modificado con lanzagranadas añadido además de mira láser y lámpara el cual vio con cariño antes de colocarlo y ajustarlo a su espalda, finalmente tomó la última arma restante del contenedor, era un machete militar de hoja recta de tamaño mediano-largo completamente negro excepto por los bordes afilados que eran de color acero, lo colocó en su funda y también lo ajustó al cinturón, para finalizar se puso una balaclava y encima una especie de máscara militar anti gas y un casco negros.

"_Vaya, increíble que haya logrado hacer todo esto en 15 minutos" – _pensó.

Ya listo y equipado, Alex abrió una escotilla del piso que daba a un corto túnel con otra escotilla al final, se metió, cerró la primera, y luego de un respiro, abrió la otra mostrando desde lo alto la ciudad de Tokyo y se tiró en picada.

A la velocidad a la que iba solo podía escuchar el rugir del viento mientras veía como la ciudad se hacía cada vez mayor ante sus ojos.

"_Muy bien, si las coordenadas que me dieron son correctas, el dichoso túnel debe estar muy cerca de donde voy a aterrizar, a las afueras de la ciudad" – _pensó mientras continuaba cayendo a toda velocidad, entonces, en la lente de su máscara se activó un HUD (Heads Up Display, como una especie de interfaz como las que se muestran en los videojuegos de FPS que te brindan información variada) el cual mostró un mapa de Tokyo, haciendo un acercamiento a la zona de caída exacta, se acercó un poco más y vio la entrada del túnel, a varios metros en el camino, se aproximaba un camión escolar, para ser más específicos, era el mismo camión escolar que vio en las fotografías el día anterior, ese era su pase de entrada, si se apresuraba podía interceptarlo…, así que aceleró hasta llegar a la altura indicada a distancia del suelo y jaló un cordón de la parte trasera de su chaleco el cual se abrió de una sección de la espalda y abrió un paracaídas 'portátil', maniobró un poco y ahora estaba justo detrás pero por encima del autobús, se aproximó y entonces soltó el paracaídas de su espalda y cayó justo en el techo del autobús…

Dentro del autobús estaba sentado y medio recostado Tsukune Aono, entusiasmado por la idea de volver a la academia para reencontrarse con sus ya conocidas amigas y pretendientes, pero principalmente para volver a ver a Moka Akashiya con quien ha establecido una relación muy cercana de amistad, con esperanzas de que esa amistad se convierta en algo más . . . , Tsukune continuaba soñando despierto cuando de pronto escuchó un fuerte golpe en el techo del autobús lo que hizo que saltara de su asiento, alarmado y asustado.

"¿¡Pero que rayos fue eso!?" -exclamó Tsukune.

"Tranquilo muchacho, no fue nada de que preocuparse, al contrario jejejejeje…" – respondió el conductor del autobús dejando a Tsukune aún más confundido.

En el techo del autobús, Alex se sostenía firmemente mientras veía como se acercaban a la entrada del túnel y activó el radio comunicador de su máscara.

"Ramírez a control de misión, repito, Ramírez a control de misión".

"_Aquí control de misión, adelante Ramírez" – _respondió el sargento Keller desde radio.

"He arribado al punto de llegada, he logrado colarme en el autobús escolar y estoy a punto de ingresar al túnel, continuaré informando cuando llegue al otro lado"

"_Entendido Ramírez, esperaremos su informe, buena suerte" – _termino la comunicación mientras el autobús cruzó el portal…

Lo que Alex presenciaba era sumamente extraño y atemorizante, parecía salido de una película de sci-fi, pues al cruzar por el umbral del túnel, atravesaron un camino muy distinto a cualquier otro que haya visto, todo era de un tono rojizo mezclado con tintes púrpura y de otros colores oscuros, era como una ilusión o algo que vería si estuviera bajo los efectos de la narcolepsia, hasta que finalmente vio una luz y llegaron al otro lado. . . . . de cualquier forma la vista no mejoró, ahora estaba frente a un paraje salido de un filme de terror, un cielo de color azul verdoso, terrero pedregoso, árboles marchitos y muertos y al costado de lo que pareciera ser un camino que dirige a una edificación a lo lejos, un acantilado que da a un océano de color rojo como la sangre . . . sin duda ya no estaba en Tokyo, o siquiera en Japón, ni siquiera sabía si aún estaba en el planeta Tierra…

El camión se detuvo y de este bajó un muchacho de unos 17 años aproximadamente, cabello de un tono café y vestido con un uniforme aparentemente escolar, el camión entonces dio la vuelta para volver por el túnel, Alex reaccionó y saltó del techo y cayó rodando en el piso y rápidamente se puso de pié, llamando la atención de aquél muchacho.

La vista para Tsukune era sin duda impresionante, es decir, no todos los días ves algo así, claro, el asiste a una academia para monstruos, pero luego de un rato se vuelve algo cotidiano, lo que no era cotidiano era el sujeto frente a él, midiendo casi 2 metros de alto y ataviado con un uniforme y equipo militar sin olvidar la atemorizante máscara anti gas que lo hacía ver aún más imponente.

Pero Tsukune se aterró aún más cuando vió como aquél sujeto se acercaba hacia él…

/////// ///////

Pues ahí lo tienen mis estimados lectores, el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas y opiniones son bienvenidas, ya lo saben!

Hasta la próxima!

**PD.- Por poco lo olvidaba, Japan Airlines le pertenece a . . . . . . Japan Airlines, espero no les moleste que haya usado su aerolínea como una simple referencia, pues no intento lucrar de ninguna forma con dicha marca, además, si yo fuera dueño de Japan Airlines estaría en algún lugar del Caribe dándome la gran vida…**


	3. Entrando al Sistema

**-- Capítulo 2: Entrando al Sistema –**

Tsukune estaba impactado, pues frente a él estaba de pié otro humano, ¿Cómo llegó ahí?, ¿Quién es?, pero lo más intrigante de todo era la forma en que vestía, con un uniforme y equipo militar, ¿acaso los humanos habían descubierto la existencia de la academia?, ¿el ejército intervendría?, pensaba lo peor, pero se quedó congelado cuando vio como aquél soldado comenzó a aproximársele.

Para Alex, el muchacho parecía inofensivo, un civil común y corriente, pero a juzgar el lugar donde se encontraba, no podía correr muchos riesgos mas no parecía haber necesidad de ser hostil contra él, así que hizo lo que mejor creyó correcto.

"Civil, por favor identifíquese, no le haré ningún daño" – dijo Alex en un tono firme, mas no agresivo.

El muchacho no respondió, solo se quedó con la mirada fija en el, sin duda asustado, así que Alex suavizó un poco su tono.

"Escucha, no te haré daño, no vengo en carácter hostil, pero necesito que colabores conmigo, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte" – dijo Alex en un tono de voz más calmado y sereno mientras acercaba un poco su mano derecha y la bajaba para tratar de calmar al muchacho.

Tsukune notó sinceridad en la voz del soldado, no venía en disposición agresiva y tampoco parecía que fuera a hacerle daño alguno, así que con confianza se dirigió a él.

"M-mi nombre e-es Tsukune Aono" - dijo mientras trataba de calmarse.

"Un gusto en conocerte Tsukune, ahora, necesito hacerte unas preguntas" – dijo Alex

"A-adelante, lo ayudaré en lo que pueda" – dijo Tsukune en un tono más tranquilo.

"Muy bien, primero que nada, necesito saber en dónde estoy" – dijo Alex mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Eh, bueno, no tengo idea de cómo llegó aquí, pero estamos en una especie de realidad o dimensión alterna a la tierra, un lugar protegido donde viven los Youkai o monstruos, no conozco ampliamente estas tierras, pues yo solo asisto a la Academia Youkai, es esa gran edificación ubicada al norte de aquí, se llega cruzando este camino a pié" – señaló Tsukune en la dirección donde se encuentra la escuela.

Por supuesto, a Alex ese relato le pareció completamente absurdo, aunque claro, el que ese extraño y tétrico mundo estuviese habitado por monstruos solo completaría el paquete del túnel inter dimensional y el aterrador paraje a su alrededor, esto sólo despertó en él más preguntas, pero las reservaría para más adelante.

"Ooookkk, si me encontrara ante una situación más 'normal', lo que haría a continuación sería golpearte con la culata de mi rifle y llamaría al sanatorio mental…" – comentario que asustó a Tsukune y lo hizo retroceder un poco… - "Pero como _esta_ situación no tiene NADA de normal, haré un excepción y me dejaré llevar por mi instinto y veremos qué pasa, ahora, necesito que me lleves a esta _Academia Yokai_ de la que hablas, hasta no ver, no creer".

Tsukune suspiró y advirtió al soldado – "De acuerdo, te llevaré hasta allá, pero debo advertirte, la mayoría de los monstruos en la academia odian a los humanos y pueden detectarlos fácilmente, y varios suelen ser muy hostiles"

Alex sonrió bajo su máscara y tomó su rifle XM8 de su espalda – "Hostiles ¿eh?, supongo que algo de acción no me vendrá nada mal"

"Yo no me confiaría mucho si fuera tú, pues muchos de esos monstruos son bastante fuertes y tienen diferentes habilidades" – dijo Tsukune algo preocupado.

"Jejeje, me las arreglaré, aunque preferiría mantenerme al margen antes de tener que entablar combate, ahora, antes de irnos…" – Alex activó su radio y trató de comunicarse – "Aquí Ramírez a control de misión" – pero no hubo respuesta alguna, solo estática – "Repito, Ramírez a control de misión, responda control" – Alex insistió, pero de nuevo, nadie contestaba.

"Maldición, incomunicado" – exclamó Alex algo enojado-

"Ehm, si, olvidé señalarlo, los aparatos de comunicación no funcionan en este lugar, únicamente los teléfonos públicos de la academia sirven" – Alex agachó y negó con la cabeza ligeramente – "Grandioso, en fin, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, supongo que esta academia tiene un horario de entrada ¿cierto?"

Entonces Tsukune lo recordó, aunque era el primer día y no había actividades más que la bienvenida y hasta el día siguiente la ceremonia de apertura, pero no quería llegar tarde para poder reencontrarse con sus amigas y principalmente, con Moka.

"¡Cielos, es verdad, llegaré tarde!" – dijo Tsukune antes de correr en dirección a la academia

"¡Hey, espera!" – le gritó Alex mientras le seguía el paso.

Luego de correr una buena distancia, llegaron hasta un paraje que le pareció a Alex más tétrico aún, si eso era posible, estaban en medio del bosque, alrededor había varias tumbas esparcidas, había una especie de luz de un tono amarillo que inundaba el lugar y se oían extraños sonidos de entre la maleza; Tsukune se había detenido pues estaba cansado y agitado, al contrario de Alex pues gracias a su arduo entrenamiento militar ganó una excelente condición.

"Espera. . . . . . . . espera. . . . . . . solo deja que descanse unos segundos. . . . . . y continuaremos" – dijo Tsukune agitado y jadeando.

"Seguro, tómate tu tiempo"- le dijo Alex mientras caminaba hacia una de las tumbas y la examinaba, luego continuó y caminó adentrándose un poco más en el bosque pero sin alejarse de donde estaba Tsukune, estaba evaluando el terreno.

Tsukune se compuso al fin y estaba listo para continuar, observaba a aquél soldado mientras aún se preguntaba ¿Quién es exactamente y cuál es su propósito en este lugar?, continuó divagando cuando vio que el soldado volteó y alarmado le gritó "¡Hazte a un lado!" – pero ya era muy tarde pues lo único que sintió fue un gran impacto en su espalda para después salir disparado y rodar por el piso, cayendo enzima de 'alguien'.

Ese alguien era una chica, posiblemente de unos 15 años, cabello rojizo y arreglado en dos colitas, una de cada lado, ojos color esmeralda y piel muy blanca usando un uniforme escolar rojo y blanco con unas largas calcetas carmesí, la chica sin duda era linda, pensó, pero cuando esta recobró la consciencia…

"¡¡¡Hasta cuánto tiempo más piensas tocarme!!!" – gritó la chica enfurecida pateando a Tsukune en el abdomen y mandándolo disparado, quien por contemplarla no se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando su pecho – "¡¡¡Pervertido!!!"

Tsukune trató de levantarse pero fue detenido por la chica quien se aproximó con una sonrisa en el rostro – "Tu. . . tienes un rico aroma" – le dijo dulcemente la chica para después lamerle un poco de sangre que tenía en la mejilla, acción que dejó a Tsukune algo impresionado mientras miraba con detenimiento a la chica pelirroja, esta se dio cuenta y abruptamente cambió de nuevo su postura. . .

"¡¿Qué intentas hacer!?" – grito para luego volver a darle una fuerte patada a Tsukune en el rostro, pero justo antes del impacto, su pierna se vio detenida por un fugaz movimiento del soldado quien bloqueó el ataque con su mano, dejando atónitos a la chica y a Tsukune por su rápida demostración de habilidad y fuerza.

"Oye, tranquilízate, no fue su intención, fue un accidente que por principio tu causaste por atropellarlo con tu bicicleta" – dijo Alex en un tono demandante y serio, luego soltó la pierna de la chica, quien luego reaccionó.

"¡¿Así que vas a defender a tu amigo el pervertido eh!?, ¡Pues tendré que darte una paliza a ti también!" – gritó furiosa la chica mientras se levantaba y asumía una posición de ataque.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo" – dijo Alex fijando la mirada en ella.

La chica corrió hacia él con el puño listo y dio el primer golpe, Alex lo evadió saltando por encima de ella y le dio a un árbol el cual partió por la mitad, luego volteó a donde Alex cayó y arremetió dando una veloz serie de golpes que Alex esquivó con facilidad, el último golpeando una roca provocándole una profunda hendidura y cuarteándola, volteó de nuevo para ver a Alex a unos metros detrás de ella, así que saltó con el puño en alto con intenciones de aplastar a Alex con un golpe definitivo, pero este rodó en el momento justo y la chica impactó el piso con sus nudillos haciendo un pequeño cráter.

"_Pero que endemoniada fuerza, tal vez lo que Tsukune me dijo no sea del todo irreal" – _pensó Alex

La chica comenzaba a desesperarse y gritó de furia con sus ojos ahora de un color rojo intenso, volvió a cargar contra Alex y ahora con una velocidad mayor logró alcanzarlo antes de que la evadiera y comenzó a bombardearlo con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que, sorprendentemente para ella y para Tsukune, Alex bloqueaba una a una y hasta con cierta facilidad.

"¡Porqué . . . . . no . . . . . puedo . . . . golpearte!" – gritó la chica frustrada al no poder hacerle daño alguno a Alex quien bloqueaba todos sus ataques sin importar que tan fuerte los diera.

Entonces Alex esquivó uno de los golpes de su mano izquierda, la tomó por el brazo, lo jaló hacia atrás y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba detrás de ella sosteniendo su brazo para finalmente presionar con su mano derecha un nervio ubicado cerca de la nuca de la chica lo cual provocó que cayera inconsciente.

Tsukune se acercóó cuidadosamente a donde estaba Alex parado junto a la chica quien yacía en el suelo.

"Un poco rudo . . . . . pero necesario" – dijo Tsukune viendo a la chica.

"Y que lo digas, era como una especie de imparable máquina demoledora, creo que después de todo estabas diciéndome la verdad acerca de este lugar" – dijo Alex mientras miraba en dirección a donde está la academia.

"Te lo advertí. . . . .de cualquier forma, ¿cómo fue que pudiste bloquear y evadir sus ataques?, nadie con una capacidad física estándar podría hacerlo, aún siendo militar. . . . " – cuestionó Tsukune.

"Eso es información confidencial, ahora, fuera del tema, y antes de que vayas a la academia . . . "

"¿Entonces no vendrás?, pero dijiste que . . . "

"Lo sé, pero ya evaluando la situación luego de este 'encuentro cercano', no quisiera causar un alboroto y meterte en problemas por guiarme hasta aquí, es demasiado riesgoso"

"Entonces, ¿qué harás?"

"Bueno, primero llevaré a esta señorita a la enfermería, luego veré la forma de 'entrar al sistema'"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya lo verás" – dijo mientras recogía en sus brazos a la chica pelirroja. – "Ahora, necesito tres últimas indicaciones, la ubicación de la enfermería, del almacén general de la escuela y de las oficinas administrativas"

Tsukune explicó las ubicaciones a Alex.

"Bueno, gracias por todo Tsukune, nos veremos"

Tsukune estaba por despedirse cuando cerca de la entrada vio a Kurumu y a Yukari quienes estaban en una situación muy 'particular', pero antes de ir con ellas volteó para despedirse de Alex, pero ya no estaba.

La enfermera entró en el recibidor de la enfermería para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden desde el primer día de clases, pasó al área de cubículos de pacientes y se sorprendió al ver que en la última cama, al lado de la ventana, estaba una chica pelirroja probablemente del primer año, inconsciente, volteó hacia la ventana y vio como una figura humana en un traje de camuflaje grisáceo y negro saltó hacia abajo, corrió para ver quién era, pero al llegar a la ventana y asomarse en señales de aquella persona, no encontró a nadie. . .

Alex corría con rapidez por el techo de la academia y saltaba ágilmente entre cada instalación del campus evitando ser detectado, lo cual le sería ciertamente fácil pues los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos salones recibiendo la clase de bienvenida, llegó hasta el borde del techo del gimnasio, se agazapó y sacó unos pequeños binoculares de uno de los bolsillos utilitarios de su chaleco y observó una edificación de gran tamaño, era el almacén del colegio, tal y como Tsukune se lo había dicho, guardó los binoculares, retrocedió unos pasos, encarreró y saltó una gran distancia cayendo en el techo del almacén, caminó hasta el borde frente a él y saltó cayendo de pié en la parte trasera de la construcción, se aproximó hasta la puerta y la abrió con la ganzúa automatizada que había usado previamente en el avión y luego de entrar, la cerró.

Por dentro, todo estaba oscuro, así que para evitar llamar la atención del exterior, sacó una lámpara de otro de los bolsillos de su chaleco y la encendió para ver frente a él el interior del almacén, había varios anaqueles y repisas con cajas de diversos tamaños al igual que otras más grandes en el piso, todas estaban archivadas y ordenadas; cosa que facilitaría su búsqueda. Caminó entre las cajas buscando y revisando hasta que llegó a una de gran tamaño que decía al frente 'Uniformes – Varón – Tallas S a L', ´´No, necesito las tallas más grandes´´ - pensó, se recorrió un poco pasando otras 2 cajas iguales y encontró otras 3, pero estas citaban un texto diferente 'Uniformes – Varón – Tallas XL a XXXL', ´´Perfecto, doble extra grande´´ - exclamó en su mente; para un sujeto de su altura necesitaba un uniforme que le quedara cómodo. Posteriormente continuó buscando todo lo demás que necesitaba, un portafolio, cuadernos, libros, y una caja para transportarlo todo; una vez que terminó, salió del almacén cargando la caja, saltó con todo y esta al techo y la dejó ahí, sacó sus binoculares de nuevo para examinar los alrededores, cerca de ahí, vio como los estudiantes comenzaban a salir de sus salones, y a esparcirse por las instalaciones exteriores al igual que los maestros, ése era el momento indicado para entrar al área de administración; así que guardó los binoculares y saltó de techo a techo con la precaución de pasar desapercibido hasta llegar al edificio principal y hasta el área de maestros y personal, saltó del techo cayendo frente a la ventana de una de las oficinas, afortunadamente y como lo esperaba, el área estaba vacía, así que levantó la ventana y entró.

El lugar parecía una oficina común y corriente, archiveros en las paredes, escritorios y cubículos por aquí y por allá, algunos desordenados y otros bien organizados, había cafeteras y despachadores de agua potable, todo parecía absolutamente normal, contrario a lo que realmente era la institución.

´´_Normal. . . .demasiado normal. . .´´ - _Pensó Alex mientras examinaba el lugar donde se encontraba, pero el sonido de alguien que se acercaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos, rodó en el piso y se ocultó detrás de un escritorio.

"¡Ahora vuelvo, olvidé apagar mi computadora!" – exclamó un sujeto que acababa de entrar a unas personas que lo esperaban afuera, el tipo parecía un oficinista común; se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a apagar su computadora; Alex se había percatado de esto antes y logró observar que este tipo era el encargado del registro de los alumnos y era quien trabajaba con la base de datos de la escuela en general, deduciendo esto gracias a la placa de presentación que tenía en su escritorio, así que tenía dos opciones, la primera, dejar que el tipo apague la computadora y esperar a que se vaya y tener que pasar por la tediosa tarea de volver a encenderla y decodificarla para accesar a la base de datos, o la segunda . . . .

El tipo estaba por dar click en el botón de 'Apagar' cuando de pronto vio como una pila de folders y carpetas se cayeron del escritorio a dos lugares frente a él, se levantó y caminó hacia este para recogerlos sin darse cuenta que al pasar el primer escritorio, Alex se levantó tras de él y le dio un golpe con el borde de la palma de su mano en el nervio ubicado cerca de la nuca, dejándolo inconsiente.

´´_Sep, la segunda opción fue mucho más divertida y simple´´_

Se aproximó a la puerta y la cerró con el seguro de la perilla y luego se sentó en el escritorio del sujeto, volteó a verlo y este aun estaba tirado en el suelo, lo que le causo mucha gracia y soltó una pequeña risa, volvió su vista al monitor, canceló el comando de apagado y comenzó a hacer su magia, navegando entre los archivos y revisando datos, sacó de su chaleco una memoria USB decorada de camuflaje digital que decía 'MARINES' en el centro y un poco más abajo con un texto que decía "2 TB" (2 Terabytes) y la insertó en el puerto del CPU y comenzó a descargar la información a una velocidad increíble, cuando finalizó retiró la USB y la guardó ´´_Esto le va a fascinar al agente Smith´´_ - pensó, luego abrió un nuevo documento con el formato de la hoja de inscripción de estudiante nuevo y comenzó a llenarla, cuando llegó a la pregunta sobre que especie de monstruo es lo que puso fue. . . . . . . . _desconocido por el momento_, llenó los datos restantes, posteriormente activó la cámara web que estaba encima del monitor, se retiró la máscara de gas, el casco y la balaclava y tomó la foto, rápidamente la editó y retiró el fondo y la anexó al documento para finalmente guardarlo y agregarlo a la base de datos de la escuela, todo estaba listo; estaba por irse cuando recordó al oficinista que había noqueado momentos antes, pensó en que hacer y volteó a ver un bote de basura y dentro había una bolsa de papel, casi de inmediato dedujo que era lo que había dentro, la sacó y confirmó sus sospechas, dentro había una botella de vidrio vacía de cerveza, sonrió y se aproximó al sujeto poniendo la cerveza en su mano, quitó el seguro de la puerta y salió por la ventana.

///// /////

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, Alex por fin se registró, veremos que tal le va en el evento de apertura…

Por cierto, una pequeña aclaración, este es el verdadero capítulo 2, el anterior es el primero ya que la primera página es el prólogo.

¡Vaya!, al fin tengo mi primer comentario, pues muchas gracias amigo mío, me has alegrado el día, me da gusto saber que te agrada la historia, por cierto, respecto a con quien voy a poner de pareja a Alex pues…, ya lo verán más adelante.

Nos vemos!


	4. La ceremonia de apertura

Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza, pero tenía unas cosas que me mantuvieron bastante ocupado esta semana, pero por fin logré terminarlas y estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo.

**-- Capítulo 3: La ceremonia de apertura –**

[Área 51]

El sargento Keller daba vueltas impacientemente por todo el centro de mando esperando alguna señal de Alex, quien desde haber comunicado que estaba por entrar por el túnel, no había dado ningún informe.

"Tranquilo sargento, recuerde que enviamos al mejor" – dijo el agente Smith en un tono sereno.

"Lo sé, pero no deja de preocuparme, tal vez deberíamos enviar un equipo de búsqueda y rescate, y creo que sabe específicamente a que equipo me refiero".

"El escuadrón Sigma, los 'Hellbringers'"

"Así es"

"Me parece muy pronto como para adelantarnos de esa forma a la situación pero. . . . lo tomaré en consideración"

[Academia Yokai]

La noche cayó y después del primer día, los alumnos se fueron a sus correspondientes habitaciones para pasar la noche, excepto Alex, quien había establecido su 'campamento' temporal en la azotea de uno de los edificios de dormitorios, había pasado el resto del día sin novedad alguna, pero estaba impaciente por poder comunicarse con el centro de mando para informar sobre su situación, pero, si todo salía como lo planeó, a la mañana siguiente sería uno más de los alumnos de la academia.

Revisaba el área con sus binoculares en el modo de visión nocturna, verificando que todo estuviera en orden. . . . . bueno, en realidad sólo lo hacía porque estaba aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pues tampoco podía dormir debido al inquietante tono de color rojo del cielo nocturno, cuando notó actividad en unos pisos más abajo, una de las habitaciones tenía la luz encendida, y en la ventana se asomaba Tsukune Aono, el muchacho que había conocido horas antes, aparentemente estaba viendo a 'alguien' en la habitación frente a él, osease, en una habitación ubicada en el edificio donde estaba establecido, intrigado, corrió hasta el borde del edificio, del lado donde no había ventanas, para poder pasar desapercibido, saltó y cayó agazapado en el suelo varios pisos abajo sin ningún rasguño, se levantó y rodeó el edificio buscando algunas forma de entrar al pequeño jardín que separaba los edificios de dormitorios hasta que encontró un pequeño cancel, lo saltó y cayó rodando dentro del mencionado jardín, corrió agazapado tras los arbustos hasta llegar a un punto donde unos árboles lo cubrían perfectamente.

´´_Ja, este es el sitio perfecto para un espía. . . . . o para un acosador´´ - _pensó.

Tenía una vista muy clara de ambos edificios, y entonces pudo ver lo que Tsukune estaba viendo. . . . y que a pesar de haber hecho todo ese recorrido hasta abajo aún continuaba viendo como hipnotizado, era una bella chica de cabello rosado, ojos esmeralda y piel clara, y ella a su vez, devolvía la misma mirada casi hipnótica hacia Tsukune.

´´_Vaya sabandija tan suertuda resultó ser ese Tsukune, a eso le llamo verdadero enamoramiento, llevan viéndose el uno a otro por horas, a este paso también me volveré un zombi como ellos si no me muevo de aquí, se me podría pegar jejeje" –_bromeó mentalmente mientras continuaba viéndolos cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir que la temperatura bajó de forma muy repentina.

´´_Hmmm, no soy para nada friolento pero pareciera como si el invierno ya hubiera llegado" - _La temperatura descendió aún más cuando de pronto Alex sintió una presencia, no estaba solo. . . . , lentamente alcanzó su bota izquierda con su mano donde se encontraba su cuchillo Bowie, lo tomó del mango y lo sacó para luego voltear, rodar rápidamente y evadiendo a la vez que bloqueando con su cuchillo una rápida ráfaga de proyectiles punzocortantes hechos de alguna especie de cristal, que al mirarlos más detenidamente despedían un estela como de vapor, estaban aparentemente hechos de hielo.

´´_Pero qué demonios…´´ - _dijo mentalmente Alex al alzar la mirada y ver frente a él a una hermosa, muy hermosa chica de piel muy blanca, lindos y a la vez que siniestros ojos azul-púrpura y cabello de color lavanda claro, vestida con una especie de sudadera blanca con largas mangas azules, una falda escolar (raro, pues las faldas escolares no suelen ser TAN cortas), largas medias rayadas en dos tonos de púrpura, claro y oscuro y zapatillas blancas y llevaba una curiosa paleta en la boca. Lo realmente extraño y se podría decir que intimidante de esta chica era que sus manos estaban recubiertas por largas y filosas garras hechas de hielo, listas para atacarlo. Alex no sabía si quedarse ahí, admirándola, correr, o contraatacar arriesgándose a arruinar su hasta ahora casi perfecta misión de infiltración (de no ser por la enfermera, que por poco lo ve luego de dejar en la enfermería a la muchacha pelirroja que dejó fuera de combate varias horas atrás).

La chica entonces hizo el primer movimiento, saltó, y en el aire lanzó otra ronda de proyectiles de hielo que se enterraron en el suelo luego de que Alex retrocediera saltando hacia atrás para esquivarlas, cayó al suelo y corrió hacia él dando peligrosos y casi certeros zarpazos con sus garras que Alex repelía con su cuchillo hasta que por fin se detuvo.

"¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?" – demandó la chica en un extraño y calmado tono de voz.

Alex no sabía que responder, si oía su voz, podría reconocerlo después si se volvían a encontrar en la escuela y todo se le vendría abajo, claro, la máscara de gas le distorsionaría un poco la voz, pero no podía correr riesgos, así que actuó de forma impulsiva, tomó de su cinto una granada flash-bang de alta potencia, quitó el seguro y la arrojó al piso y luego de 3 segundos estalló liberando un cegador destello acompañado de un fuerte sonido y un impacto de empuje que provocó que los vidrios de las habitaciones cercanas explotaran en pedazos y arrojando a la chica al suelo dejando al final una nube de humo cubriendo la retirada de Alex quien corría desesperado y lleno de adrenalina en dirección al edificio más cercano mientras la canción '_Run to the Hills"_ de Iron Maiden sonaba en su cabeza, finalmente llegó y se ocultó tras otro de los complejos de dormitorios, se deslizó en la pared y se sentó en el piso, agitado, algo que lo dejó muy confundido, ¿Cómo un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales quien ha estado junto a los Marines, Rangers, SEALS, Black Ops además de servir junto a los SAS (Special Air Service) Británicos o los GAFES (Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales) Mexicanos se acababa de doblegar frente a una chica?, Alex ha visto mucha acción a lo largo de su corta vida en servicio, y ahora al enfrentarse a una situación así por poco se desmorona y para colmo acaba de causar una revuelta en los dormitorios gracias a su 'pequeña' demostración del poder de impacto de una granda flash-bang de alta potencia, tendría que pensar mejor en lo que hacía de ahora en adelante. . .

Tsukune abruptamente despertó de la hipnosis en la que estaba al igual que Moka luego de oír un gran estruendo, abrieron y se asomaron por sus respectivas ventanas, pronto otros estudiantes de cuartos contiguos que despertaron asustados por el ruido hicieron lo mismo. Afuera solo se veía una gran nube de tierra y polvo causada por la explosión, cuando comenzó a disiparse, pudo observarse una silueta humana, que posteriormente se movió y desapareció del lugar.

´´_Me pregunto si esto habrá sido obra de ÉL. . . " – _pensó Tsukune al contemplar la escena.

{A la mañana siguiente}

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos afuera del área de aulas, esperando a poder avanzar hacia el auditorio, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia a de apertura del ciclo escolar.

Entre la multitud, se podían escuchar murmullos y pláticas sobre que pudo haber sido lo que causó aquella explosión en la zona de dormitorios, había varias teorías, una pelea entre estudiantes y/o maestros, una broma o alguna clase de acto vandálico, fuera lo que fuera, el Comité de Policía Estudiantil ya estaba en el caso y tenía varios elementos investigando la zona del incidente, el cual estaba cercado, movieron a los estudiantes que ocupaban los dormitorios que rodeaban la zona y los colocaron en otros temporalmente en lo que se resolvía el misterio, y no se le permitía el paso a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestros conocidos miembros del club de periodismo.

"Pero somos del Periódico Escolar, tenemos derecho a documentar aunque sea un poco de la información, sólo tomaremos unas fotos y eso será todo" – insistió una chica que vestía el uniforme femenino de la escuela, aunque llevaba un chaleco de suéter de color amarillo junto con un moño de color rojo en vez del saco de color verde que comúnmente visten las demás estudiantes y la pequeña (muy pequeña) falda, de cabello azul con una diadema violeta y ojos del mismo color.

"De ninguna forma, nadie tiene acceso a esta área, sin excepción, y mucho menos la plaga del periódico estudiantil, órdenes del jefe" – dijo molesto el miembro del comité quien estaba de guardia en la entrada del área verde que separaba ambos edificios de dormitorios, tras de él estaba el cancel de entrada con una cinta de color amarillo que citaba '_Comité de Policía Estudiantil – No Pasar' _en letras negras, y tras de ese cancel estaba el área del incidente de la noche anterior, donde había cuatro miembros más del comité quienes estaban buscando y registrando el área en busca de evidencias.

"Ahora lárguense y dejen de molestar, pues tengo permiso del jefe de usar fuerza extrema, especialmente si se trata de ustedes" – sonrió con malicia el miembro del comité mientras la chica y los demás que la acompañaban, Tsukune y Moka, se iban del lugar.

"¡Como odio a esos malditos del Comité, abusan de su poder y creen que pueden controlarlo todo a su favor!" – dijo furiosa la chica de cabello azul.

"Tranquila Kurumu, ya tendremos otra oportunidad, por ahora no podemos hacer nada, al fin y al cabo ellos tienen el poder" – dijo Tsukune tratando de tranquilizarla mientras los tres se alejaban en dirección al auditorio.

"¡Pero pudo haber sido una nota muy buena!" – insistió Kurumu

"Claro que pudo, pero como dijo Tsukune, no podemos hacer nada contra ellos, y menos aún después de la pelea del curso anterior" – dijo Moka algo preocupada.

"Bueno bueno, hay que calmarnos un momento e ir de una vez al evento de apertura, podremos hacer un reportaje sobre eso, ¿Qué les parece?" – sugirió Tsukune mientras se alejaban hacia el auditorio.

Cuando llegaron al auditorio lo que encontraron no fue precisamente lo que esperaban, una chica pelirroja estaba peleando contra dos furiosos estudiantes transformados claramente mayores que ella, uno era una especie de Frankenstein gigantesco y el otro era un cíclope del mismo tamaño, quienes tenían una gran dificultad al tratar de atrapar a la chica quien evadía sus golpes y ataques fácil y rápidamente. Conforme la pelea se prolongaba, severos daños sufría el auditorio, paredes destruidas, el techo dañado, sillas y demás objetos volando por todos lados a manera de proyectiles, nadie se atrevía a intervenir puesto que aquello era una lucha de gigantes, literalmente, la maestra Nekonome lucía desesperada y muy preocupada al no saber cómo poner bajo control las cosas, el sitio era un caos hasta que en medio del calor de la batalla, una tremenda explosión estalló en medio de los combatientes disparándolos en tres diferentes direcciones del auditorio, los gigantes quedaron tirados en lados opuestos provocando grandes grietas en el piso mientras que la chica quedó estampada contra una pared cubriéndose el rostro con sus antebrazos, cuando el humo de la explosión se fue, los gigantes se levantaron con dificultad notando que su ropa estaba rasgada y quemada por la explosión, mientras que la chiquilla solo quedó sucia y polvorienta, descubrió su rostro se separó de la pared en la que estaba incrustada y se aproximó para ver quién o qué los había atacado, y frente a ellos estaba parado un muchacho de unos 17 años, midiendo 2 metros de alto, de constitución fornida, cabello negro y corte estilo militar, ojos café, con una cicatriz recorriendo desde su ceja izquierda hasta la mejilla,

usando el uniforme estándar de la escuela y con su brazo izquierdo levantado a la altura de su rostro y con su palma abierta, indicando claramente que él fue quien había realizado el ataque, su mirada denotaba enojo y la expresión en su rostro era seria, nadie dijo palabra alguna hasta que ambos gigantes se enfurecieron.

"¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestra pelea pequeño malnacido!" – gritó furioso el gigante de piel de color morada.

"¡Te haremos arrepentirte de lo que acabas de hacer!" – completó el cíclope, y una vez que terminaron de gritar, cargaron contra el muchacho.

El primero en atacar fue el cíclope quien corriendo, saltó y al caer golpeó con ambas manos el sitio donde estaba parado el muchacho, pero este retrocedió, saltó y escaló por el brazo derecho del cíclope, brincó estando cerca del codo y lo golpeó en el ojo con su brazo derecho dejando temporalmente cegado y adolorido a su oponente para luego subir por su cabeza y bajar hasta la nuca donde volvió a brincar y después le aplicó una fortísima patada mandándolo directamente al suelo, noqueado.

"¡Ahí va uno!" – gritó el muchacho, luego concentró su mirada en el gigantes morado que se aproximaba hacia él.

El muchacho corrió hacia el gigante, este, al teniéndolo a una distancia cercana comenzó a dar golpes en el piso en diferentes direcciones frenéticamente, pues cuando daba uno, el muchacho se movía y lo esquivaba y así con cada golpe que intentaba darle, el muchacho se colocó debajo de sus piernas, el gigante se agachó para tratar de agarrarlo pues de inmediato supo lo que le estaba por llegar a continuación, intentó capturarlo con ambas manos pero el muchacho fue más rápido y se impulsó hacia arriba y aplicó una fuerte patada justo en las . . . ejem, "joyas de la familia" provocando que el gigante se quedara pasmado del dolor y que los estudiantes dijeran "Ooooouuuuuu", luego el muchacho corrió hasta donde estaba la cabeza del gigante, brincó y le dio otro fuerte golpe justo en la barbilla, derribándolo hacia atrás y provocando un estruendo y un ligero temblor en el auditorio.

"¡Ahí van dos" – dijo el muchacho con un tono de emoción en su voz.

Ahora sólo quedaba la chica pelirroja quien estaba impresionada por la fuerza y poder de aquél estudiante, pero de inmediato se llenó de ira al recordar que había interrumpido su pelea, así que de la nada apareció un pequeño murciélago que aparentemente era su mascota y se transformó en una especie de mazo gigantesco, lo tomó, lo giró entre sus manos y con un grito de guerra cargó contra el muchacho, este, a su vez, se limitó al verla correr hacia él, y cuando la chiquilla intentó golpearlo con el mazo, este se movió del lugar girando al lado opuesto y hacia atrás de la chiquilla y la golpeó en la nuca con su palma izquierda, dejándola con un último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente:

_´´No otra vez´´_

Y cayó…

"Y ahí. . . . . van tres" – finalizó el muchacho para luego ser vitoreado y aplaudido por los estudiantes que acababan de presenciar una increíble pelea.


	5. El Nuevo Estudiante

**- - Capítulo 4: El nuevo estudiante - -**

Todos en el auditorio estaban fascinados por las habilidades de pelea y la enorme fuerza que este muchacho poseía, aparentemente era nuevo en el colegio, pues nadie lo reconocía, además pudieron notar que era extranjero, pues no parecía ser de Japón, pero de eso se encargarían de averiguar más tarde, pues en unos instantes se vio rodeado de varios estudiantes ansiosos por saber quién era y como es que logró derrotar a un gigante, un cíclope y a una vampira en cuestión de minutos.

Alex se encontraba rodeado por una multitud de estudiantes, notó que algunas chicas lo miraban con algo más que simple admiración y los chicos lo miraban con respeto y algunos otros con cierta envidia, al ser el nuevo centro de atención, pronto se vio bombardeado con preguntas de todos ellos.

"¿¡Cómo te llamas!?"

"¿¡De dónde vienes!?"

"¿¡En qué grado estás!?"

"¿¡Eres nuevo!?, ¡Podemos darte un recorrido por la escuela!"

Así como también lograba escuchar otras preguntas que no se las hacían directamente, más bien eran murmullos.

"¿Qué tipo de monstruo será?"

"¿Por qué será tan poderoso?"

"Me pregunto si el Comité tratará de reclutarlo…"

Así que decidió contestar.

"Oigan oigan, tranquilos, no es para tanto, no fue realmente nada, sólo hice lo que creí correcto, esos tres estaban destrozando el lugar, y si alguien no los detenía hubieran tirado abajo el sitio entero. Ahora, respondiendo a sus preguntas, me llamo Alejandro, pero díganme Alex, es más cómodo, y sí, soy nuevo aquí y vengo de…" – Alex explicaba cuando de pronto se vio interrumpido por un grupo de tres personas que entraron al auditorio abriendo violentamente las puertas de par en par; los tres estaban vestidos con un uniforme formal de color negro con decoraciones en blanco, el de en medio llevaba encima una gabardina, tenía cabello largo y rubio, piel pálida y unos siniestros ojos color amarillo, en los cuales se podía apreciar una increíble malicia; a su lado izquierdo estaba otro sujeto, de pelo corto y con gafas, y de su lado izquierdo estaba una chica que usaba una versión modificada del uniforme, de cabello rojizo y llevaba en su mano derecha un Bo de madera.

´´_Oh no, ellos no´´ - _pensaron Tsukune y los demás.

"¡Muy bien!, ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!" – demandó el sujeto de gafas, atemorizando a la mayoría de los estudiantes.

´´_Tal parece que estos sujetos poseen una posición alta en la 'jerarquía' de la comunidad de este lugar, será mejor no buscarme problemas con ellos. . . . . . al menos no por el momento´´ - _analizó Alex

"¿¡Y bien!?, les hice una pregunta, si nadie me la responde en 5 segundos, se las voy a sacar por el…"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa" – Alex intervino.

"¿¡Pero que hace, está loco!?" – dijo Kurumu al ver a aquel estudiante nuevo echarse toda la culpa por el desastre.

"¡Cállate, nos van a oír!" – le dijo una pequeña niña de cabello corto y que llevaba puesta una capa y un sombrero de bruja sobre un uniforme de color amarillo.

"Tranquilas por favor, no es momento de discutir" – les dijo Moka

Tsukune no dijo palabra alguna, estaba intrigado por saber lo que ocurriría, pues ya había deducido que aquél muchacho es el mismo soldado que conoció el día anterior, por supuesto nunca les mencionó nada a sus amigas ni a Moka pues no quería arriesgar la misión del soldado, de cualquier forma parecía una persona sincera y confiable, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era que iba a pasar entre el soldado, o Alex y el Comité, a quienes conocía muy bien y sabía que no tienen piedad con quienes les causan problemas, pero este tipo sabía defenderse, y muy bien, y no caería sin dar una buena pelea en caso de ser necesario.

"¿Cómo dices, tu causaste todo esto?" – le preguntó el tipo de las gafas.

"Eh, en realidad no todo, cuando entré al auditorio para la ceremonia de apertura, me encontré con estos tres peleando y sentí que debía detenerlos, pues de no haber sido así, hubieran terminado de derribar el lugar".

El chico gafas examinó el sitio de la pelea, parecía como si un huracán hubiera asediado el lugar, y los que en realidad habían causado el desastre estaban regados en el piso, un gigante, un cíclope y una chiquilla pelirroja, el cíclope y el gigante comenzaban a recobrar consciencia y a levantarse mientras regresaban a su forma humana, pero lo chiquilla se quedó donde estaba.

"¿Dices que tu sólo y sin ayuda dejaste fuera de combate a estos tres?" – preguntó gafas.

"Bueno, cuando llegué ya habían estado peleando, pero se podría decir que sí, como ya dije antes, consideré que era lo correcto, eran ellos o arriesgarnos a perder todo el edificio" – Alex respondió.

"Impresionante, muy impresionante"

Todos voltearon y vieron que el líder de los tres, el tipo de cabello rubio, elogió al nuevo estudiante, algo que no se ve todos los días.

"¿Escuché bien, Kuyou acaba de elogiar al chico nuevo?" – preguntó Kurumu confundida a la vez que sorprendida.

"Así parece" – dijo Tsukune, aliviado.

"No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas muy a menudo pero, considerando la situación…" – Kuyou dijo mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

"Serías un candidato excepcional para formar parte del Cuerpo del Comité de Policía Estudiantil, somos el poderoso brazo de la justicia en esta academia y nos vendía muy bien alguien con tus habilidades"

"Vaya, pues no sé qué decir, me siento alagado" – dijo Alex

"Y deberías estarlo, mira, te diré algo, piensa bien tu decisión, que estoy seguro, será la correcta, no todos tienen el privilegio de formar parte de nuestro selecto grupo, menos aún los recién llegados, ni los 'extranjeros', te ofrezco una oportunidad en un millón, así que piénsalo. . . . . . Pero no demasiado" – luego de decir aquello, se encaminó a la salida

"Y arresten a esas basuras, les tengo un tratamiento muy 'especial' para que aprendan a respetar la propiedad ajena" – finalizó Kuyou antes de salir del edificio.

El tipo con gafas se quedó mientras que Kuyou se fue junto con la chica de pelo rojizo, tras de ellos entraron dos miembros más del comité, luego gafas señaló al gigante y al cíclope.

"Llévenselos, yo me encargo de la chiquilla" – ordenó.

Los dos peones sometieron y esposaron a los gigantes quienes ya en su forma humana y se los llevaron, luego gafas se acercó a la chiquilla.

"Kokoa…" – dijo Moka, quien se veía muy preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa Moka-san?, pareces preocupada por esa niña" – preguntó Tsukune.

Moka bajó la mirada, triste – "Lo que pasa. . . . es que esa niña es. . . "

Y justo antes de que gafas pudiera hacer algo, la chica se levantó y brincó hacia atrás y posteriormente saltó hacia las puertas del otro lado del auditorio, luego levantó la mirada y señaló a Moka.

"¡Tal vez fui derrotada por ahora, pero te advierto, Moka Akashiya, he venido para destruirte y no me rendiré hasta cumplir mi cometido!"

Y dicho aquello se fue por la puerta y desapareció.

Entonces entraron 3 miembros más del Comité.

"No se preocupe señor, iremos por ella" – le dijo uno de ellos a gafas.

"No, déjala, además, nos veríamos mal arrestando por la fuerza a una chiquilla de primer año, vámonos."

Y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

"Te estaremos vigilando, 'chico nuevo'" – advirtió gafas antes de irse, comentario que dejó a Alex muy pensativo.

Luego de todo aquello, los estudiantes estaban afuera del auditorio, y un particular grupo estaba discutiendo…

¡¿Tu hermana?! – Gritaron al unísono Tsukune, Kurumu y Yukari.

"Así es, olvidé decírselos, no soy hija única, tengo tres hermanas, y Kokoa es la menor…" – dijo tímidamente Moka.

"Pero si son hermanas, ¿porqué dijo que venía a destruirte?" – pregunto Tsukune, consternado.

"Bueno, hay cierta historia detrás de eso. . . .

Verán, cuando éramos niñas, Kokoa siempre buscaba derrotarme en constantes peleas que ella misma buscaba, pero como en ese tiempo aún no sellaban mi poder con el rosario, Kokoa nunca pudo derrotarme, pero a pesar de eso, ella no se daba por vencida y trataba una y otra vez, eso se terminó el día que me llevaron a vivir con mi madre al mundo humano y sellaron mis poderes; pero aún así Kokoa me siguió a todas partes donde iba retándome y atacándome constantemente, llena de resentimiento y enojo al pensar que soy la hermana mayor que la abandonó…"

"Y ahora te ha seguido hasta aquí" – dijo Tsukune.

"Así parece" – dijo Moka en un tono melancólico.

Un sonido los distrajo y voltearon a ver como Alex, el estudiante nuevo, salía del edificio, su rostro expresaba preocupación, así que Tsukune decidió ir a levantarle el ánimo, después de todo se la debía luego de que le salvara de Kokoa el día anterior.

Alex salía del auditorio caminando lentamente, necesitaba tiempo para planear sus siguientes movimientos, y debía de hacerlo rápido, comunicarse y pasar su informe a control a su vez que encontrar la forma de enviar los datos que había recabado de la computadora, establecer formalmente su habitación y tomar una decisión respecto al Comité, si entraba podría ganarse su confianza y averiguar quiénes eran realmente estos tipos y saber sus intenciones, pues no parecían del todo amigables y así idear un método de combatirlos, pero eso significaba el rechazo y temor de muchos otros; pero si se negaba a entrar, podría buscarse aún más problemas, pues el líder es uno de esos que no aceptan un 'no' como respuesta. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Tsukune, quien se acercó hacia él.

"Hola, me llamo Tsukune Aono, es un placer 'conocerte'" – dijo Tsukune con la mano extendida.

Alex lo notó de inmediato, Tsukune ya se había dado cuenta de quién era...

Así que le devolvió el saludo y estrechó su mano.

"Yo soy Alejandro, Alejandro Ramírez, pero si gustas puedes llamarme Alex, y también es un placer 'conocerte'".

Después se acercaron las chicas.

"Hola, mi nombre es Moka Akashiya, gusto en conocerte."

"Yo soy Kurumu Kurono"

"Y yo soy Yukari Sendo, mucho gusto"

"Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlas":

El muchacho había causado una buena primera impresión, estaba presentable, muy amable y además poseía un gran poder, pero a todos les preocupaba lo mismo, ¿Qué haría respecto a la invitación de Kuyou, que ocurriría con ese chico amable que acababan de conocer si aceptaba unirse al Comité?, pero dejarían ese tema para más tarde. . .

"Bien, ahora sólo hace falta que conozcas a Mizore. . . . por cierto, ¿Dónde estará?, no la hemos visto en todo el día".

Entonces todos cayeron en la cuenta, Mizore no se había aparecido en ninguna parte, hecho que tardaron en notar. . .

"¡Es cierto!, no ha estado con nosotros desde que empezó el día" – dijo Moka

Kurumu cruzó los brazos – "Pues la verdad es muy difícil saber cuando está y cuando no, raramente habla y casi siempre se la pasa escondida"

De pronto, todo el entorno se vio rodeado de una ligera neblina y el ambiente se enfrió, todos excepto Alex sabían de quien se trataba, pues también sintieron una mirada en sus espaldas, voltearon y ahí estaba Mizore.

´´_Oh. . . .Por. . . . Dios´´ - _dijo Alex mentalmente.

"Mizore-chan, que bueno que viniste, ¿dónde te habías metido?" – le preguntó Tsukune.

Mizore se puso nerviosa y no encontraba la respuesta indicada.

"Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso después, ven, quiero presentarte a Alex, es nuevo en la academia" – dijo Tsukune mientras llevaba a Mizore hacia Alex.

Mizore levantó la mirada hacia Alex y de pronto, de la nada, 'algo' surgió dentro de su ser, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, no podía mover sus extremidades y pareciera que dentro de estómago hubiese mariposas revoloteando, estaba anonadada por la presencia de este muchacho a quien apenas acaba de conocer, tenía algo muy especial, no sabía qué, pero lo tenía, y la sensación, le era muy agradable.

Alex vio entonces a aquella bella chica con la que había tenido un pequeño 'encuentro' el día anterior – ´´_Vaya, en verdad es hermosa´´ - _dijo mentalmente mientras la contemplaba, y al igual que Mizore, sintió algo que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo, y que sin duda lo hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca, amor.

////// //////

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, el 4° capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, no hubo mucha acción en este, pero pude dar un adelanto de lo que ocurrirá a lo largo de la trama y, que como lo habrán notado, expondrá una relación entre Mizore y Alex, lo siento mi amigo vincen-ch, se que esperabas que fuera Kurumu jajaja, lo siento.

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
